Christmas Kiss
by Lioness002
Summary: It's snowing in Bellwood and our heroes are determined to have a good time. Time for some Christmas Kisses! Total Gwevin! Merry Christmas everyone! Read and review please!


**This story is kinda pointless but it started to snow in Washington where I live for the last two days so I had to urge to write a story about it. BRING ON THE GWEVIN FLUFF! So here it is and leave a review or comment at the end please. It's not really a Christmas story either but it's close to Christmas so that's why I named it, "Christmas Kiss." Also, who absolutely loved the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Finale? Yay Gwevin! :) –I Own Nothing –Lioness002**

**...**

I was asleep, or at least I had been asleep until my phone started to go off like crazy. I let out a moan of annoyance and blindly looked for my phone that was on my bedside table. My fingers grazed over the cool metal of my phone as I clutched it and dragged it under the warm and enveloping comforters.

"What?" I croaked into the phones receiver. Whoever was calling me this early had better have a really important reason.

"Gwen! It's Ben!" Ben's dead. "Guess what!" He asked excitedly.

"What?" I moaned trying to find a comfortable pillow again and go back to sleep. I had been having a good dream about Kevin and I. Something about a carnival or the beach, whatever it was all I remembered was that I was enjoying it.

"Look out your window!" Ben squealed to me like a three year old on a sugar high! I pulled the phone away from my ear and let out an annoyed sigh. "There goes the rest of the dream and sleeping in." I thought.

"This better be important Ben, or else you're dead." I said flinging my warm comforters off of me to head for my window. When my feet hit the hard wood floor I shivered. "Freezing." I thought. I pulled my slippers out from under the bed and slipped them on my feet.

"It's freezing in here." I mumbled rubbing my eyes and stumbling over to the window in my purple piggy slippers. I took some deep breaths to steady my thoughts and then grabbed the curtain covering the window.

"Well?" Ben asked excitedly.

"Sheesh, hold your horses, I'm getting there." I said pulling away the curtain. I adjusted my eyes to the morning light and then I looked out the window expecting to see something beyond stupid. I was wrong, my mouth dropped in amazement.

"No way." I whispered staring out at my lawn and yard. "It's snowing!" I said into my phone.

"I know! It never snows in Bellwood. That's why I called." I nodded blankly and placed my hand against the freezing surface of the window.

"We need to call Kevin." I whispered.

"Already did, he'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"What!" I screamed. "Ben, I got to go." I said ending the call and racing for the shower. It was snowing, it as snowing! I took the quickest shower of my life and dug through my closest for my snow outfit that had been only used once. I put on some jeans covered with sweat pants and then the snow proof pants. I put on a long sleeve shirt, a sweatshirt and then the snow jacket. I also put on three pairs of socks. I felt like a giant puffy marshmallow. I ran downstairs to find my parents sitting at the kitchen table reading the soggy paper and drinking steaming hot coffee.

"Good...morning...Gwen?" My parents said together a little thrown off by me wearing snow clothes.

"Hi." I said walking by them to make some hot cocoa. They followed me with their eyes as they watched me run around the kitchen from one place to another looking for all the hot chocolate ingredients.

"Any plans?" My mom asked me. I nodded and stirred my cup of freshly made hot cocoa.

"Hanging out with Ben and Kevin, we're going to play in the snow." I smiled to myself and took a sip of my cocoa, the word 'play' seemed so young and innocent.

"Okay, but be good, and wear a hat, it's snowing out you know." I rolled my eyes at my moms feeble attempt at humor and went into the closet to find a hat.

"Yeah mom, I got that part." I mumbled as I shoved and pushed coats out of the way to find the pile of hats in the closest. As I was shoveling though the closest the doorbell rang. "Mom! Can you get that! It's Kevin, I'm stuck in the closest at the moment." I yelled. I heard the sound of chair legs scraping across the floor and then the tapping of my moms high heels as she went to open the door. I mumbled to myself a few more times before finally grabbing a hat, but it was stuck.

I yanked on it a few times... "Almost...go it...there!" I pulled one last time and the hat finally gave way, I felt myself falling toward the floor and my body tensed for the impact of the hardwood, it never came. I blinked a couple of times and looked up to see what had stopped my fall, I blushed and looked up to see Kevin. "Uh, hi." I whispered. Kevin's lips twitched fighting off an urge to burst into laughter.

"If you wanted to see me that bad I would have come sooner." He said helping me to my feet. I straightened out my outfit and smoothed my hair.

"Sorry about that, we need to get rid of some clothes, I think I saw a jacket in there from the 1970's." Kevin chuckled and gazed at my current appearance.

"Nice marshmallow look." He commented. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him lightly in the arm.

"I don't want to freeze to death out there." I stated walking into the kitchen. Kevin followed me slowly unsure if he could actually come in.

"Kevin." My father greeted without even looking at him.

"Mr. Tennyson." Kevin greeted back edging away from my dad. I giggled to myself and poured Kevin a glass of hot cocoa.

"You look cold." I commented gazing at Kevin's lack of warm clothes. He was wearing his normal blue jeans with combat boots and some shirt covered by a somewhat warm jacket.

"I'm fine." He said pulling off his pair of gloves. I nodded at him with a smirk.

"Sure you are. Well don't come crying to me when you freeze to death." I snapped handing him a glass of cocoa. He rolled his eyes and looked around quickly before swooping in and giving me a small kiss on the lips.

"I think I'll survive. Anyway, I'm hot." He whispered in my ear. I shivered slightly and smiled.

"Whatever, your funeral. Done with your cocoa?" I asked taking the last sip of my cocoa. Kevin nodded after taking a giant gulp and handing me the glass. "Alright then, we should head for the park, Ben's probably dying to get started." I said putting the two glasses into the dishwasher.

"Great, even more reason to stall." Kevin said enthusiastically. I snorted and walked by him to go and find my snow boots.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you want to annoy Ben. But it never snows in Bellwood and I want to enjoy it while I can." I said sitting down and putting on my boots. Kevin walked over and leaned up against the wall and watched me.

"Can't we wait another five minutes?" Kevin asked sounding hopeful that maybe I would give in. I shook my head and stood up from the floor.

"No." Was my only reply as I walked into the living room and grabbed my hat off the coffee table from where I had left it.

"Take a scarf." My mom pestered me from the couch, I moaned and turned to look at my mom in annoyance. Kevin just leaned up against the wall in amusement at my mom's over protectiveness of me.

"Mom," I whined. "I'm a grown adult, I think I can decide if I want to wear a scarf or not."

"That doesn't matter, you're wearing it." Mom said as she walked over and wrapped the scarf around my neck. I sighed and let my head roll back as she wrapped it around my neck and then mouth. I sighed and waved goodbye and headed for the front door.

"Mmfffhh's mmoooo." I mumbled walking by Kevin. Kevin chuckled and followed me.

"What did you say?" Kevin asked mockingly. I groaned in annoyance and turned on Kevin with fire in my eyes. Kevin snickered and opened up the front door so I could get out of the house.

I took my first step outside and my eyes widened in excitement. I stepped my foot in the snow and giggled at the crunching sound. Kevin was silent behind me as I walked around my yard and put the first steps in the newly fallen snow. I slowly pulled my scarf down in amazement, I had forgotten how beautiful and cool snow was.

"This is great." I said spinning around and catching falling snowflakes on my tongue. I heard the crunch, crunch of footsteps in the snow and I turned around. "Hi." I said cutely to Kevin as he appeared behind me.

"Hi." He mimicked back pulling my scarf down lower to revel my lips. "You like the snow?" He murmured grazing and hand down my already icy cheek. I blushed slightly and placed my hand over his.

"Yes." I giggled cutely pulling his hand over to my lips and giving it a gentle and tentative kiss. Kevin smiled sweetly and pulled me in for a hug.

"With you around, I like the snow too." He murmured leaning down and touching his lips to mine ever so softly. I smiled and anchored my arms around Kevin's neck. I pulled away and cocked my head to the side in amusement.

"Time to meet Ben and Julie." I teased walking over to Kevin's car. Kevin let out a moan of annoyance and followed after me to the car and as he unlocked the doors. Before he got in he wiped some of the snow off of the windshield so he could see. We both sat down and Kevin reached for the heater.

"Ready." He asked turning the heater to full blast. I nodded in excitement and squinted out the window watching the powdery ice crystals drift lazily to the ground. Kevin drove slowly down the deserted roads watching for an sign of ice. After a while he gave up and picked up the pace of the car after pushing a special button on the steering wheel. I raised an eyebrow in his direction in question. He looked at me and shrugged. "What? Alien tech gives my car great traction." I rolled my eyes and sat comfortably in my seat looking back out the window.

Fifteen minutes later Kevin and I arrived at the nearby park and parked the car, I looked out the windshield and saw two blobs throwing frozen slush at each other. "Ben and Julie." I said turning to look back at Kevin, Kevin snorted and nodded his head.

"Yep." He paused and raised an eyebrow. "You sure you don't want to ditch them?" Kevin asked me again sounding very hopeful. I rolled my eyes and opened the door and excited the car.

"No, Kevin." I called over my shoulder rubbing my arms and pulling up my scarf as I walked over to where Ben and Julie were having a snowball fight. I heard the slam of a car door and the hurried footsteps of Kevin racing after me. I smiled to myself and looked over my shoulder as Kevin ran up from behind me. "Decided to join us?" I taunted taking Kevin's hand in mine. Kevin shrugged and gave my hand a squeeze.

"I had nothing better to do." He teased.

"Hey guys." Julie said running over with red windblown cheeks and wet hair, Ben followed behind closely.

"Hey." Kevin and I greeted in unison. Ben fumbled through his jacket pockets and pulled out his phone.

"You guys are late." Ben scolded putting his phone away. Kevin chuckled to himself and smiled ruefully at Ben.

"We were busy, and I was driving somewhat slow. You do realize it's snowing, right?" Ben rolled his eyes and looked around the empty field.

"Well, lets get started, we won't be the only one's here for long."

We did, and for the next three hours of the morning, we had snowball fights, built snowmen, and went sledding. We all had a wonderful time but more people were starting to arrive and Kevin was starting to complain.

"_I'm freezing."_ Kevin whined shivering from head to toe as we stood under a tree at the park watching Ben and Julie sled some more. I laughed and walked over to him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Told you so." I said giving him a warm hug. I could hear Kevin's teeth chattering as he clutched to me for dear life. I shook my head and pulled away. "We need to get you inside, you'll get hypothermia." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the car.

"_I...I'mmmm...fu...fu...fiinnne."_ He said shivering as I pulled him along. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Julie and Ben at the bottom of the snowy hill, they were both laughing and flinging snow at each other.

"Sure you are." I mumbled tapping Ben on the arm. "Hey, Ben, I'm taking Kevin back to my place, he's five minutes away from being a popsicle." Ben just nodded.

"Sure, whatever, just don't get sick. We need you in battles Kevin."

"_Yeah...wa...what...ever, Ten...Tenny...son." _Kevin chocked out rubbing his arms like a madman. I shook my head and pulled him toward the car quickly so he wouldn't turn into an ice-cube. I took Kevin's keys and quickly unlocked the car door so Kevin and I could get in.

"I'm driving, you couldn't drive in and straight line if your life depended on it." I said pulling him to the passenger side door and making him sit down.

"_I'm...I'm fine...I ca...can dr...drive...fun...fine." _He stuttered to me. I rolled me eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"Uh huh." I said closing the passenger side door and getting into the drivers seat. "Wow, this is different." I said putting the keys into the ignition. I started the car and turned up the heat to full blast. Kevin was shivering and twitching in the passengers seat, the shivering was self explanatory but I think he was twitching because I was driving his beloved car. "We'll take you to my house, it's closest and I don't want you to die." I said pulling the car around an icy corner. The car slowly crawled by house after house until it stopped in front of mine. I killed the engine and took out the keys and handed them to Kevin.

_"Thu...Thanks."_ He said a little clearer. Kevin didn't look as sickly white as he had a few minutes ago so that was a plus. I gave him a quick hug before getting out of the car followed closely behind by Kevin. We both ran up to my front door and ran inside. It was extremely warm inside and I was already overheating but Kevin rushed over to the closest vent to get warm. I took off most of the layers I had been wearing until I was in a T-shirt and jeans. I then took all of my clothes and pushed them into the dryer.

"Kevin, how are you feeling?" I asked coming over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Better." He said rubbing his hands together.

"Good. Now give me your jacket, it's soaked." Kevin nodded and pulled off his jacket and handed it to me. I took it and placed it in the dryer with the rest of my clothes. When I came back I sighed and leaned against the wall. "I think it would help you more if you took a warm shower, it will get rid of some of cold and it will help you not get sick." I said. Kevin blinked a few times before nodding at me. I smiled and took his hand pulling him upstairs to my room.

"Thanks." Kevin said walking into my bathroom and locking the door. I lightly fell onto my bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before grabbing a book off of my bookshelf to entertain myself. A few seconds later the door opened and then closed. I looked up and saw Kevin's wet clothes on the floor. I smiled and picked them up and put them into the dryer downstairs and started a thirty minute cycle.

Thirty minutes later I grabbed the warm and dry clothes and put Kevin's outside the bathroom door. I then went back to reading my book. A few minutes later Kevin poked his head out of the bathroom and grabbed his clothes. He closed the door again and then got back into his clothes. When Kevin came out fully clothes I patted the spot next to me on the bed.

"Better?" I asked ruffling his warm hair. Kevin chuckled and pulled me into his arms.

"Much." I nodded in agreement and cuddled into his embrace.

The rest of the day we played board games, talked, made out, watched movies, and made out some more. When my parents got home at nine they said Kevin had to leave at ten.

After the rest of the wonderful snow day it was ten at night and like my parents said earlier, Kevin had to leave. Kevin and I both walked outside and stood outside by his car in silence for a few minutes. My mom had freaked out about me going outside again so she forced me to wear a scarf yet again.

"Today was fun." I said pulling a stray piece of my hair behind my ear. Kevin smiled and ran the back of his hand down my cheek.

"Yeah." He whispered softly. I smiled and gave Kevin a quick hug. "See you tomorrow then." Kevin said ready to pull away. I didn't want him to leave just yet so I pulled off my scarf and wrapped it around his neck keeping him in place. Kevin smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Did I forget something?" Kevin teased. I nodded with a smile as I pulled Kevin closer to me with the scarf and letting our frozen noses touch. "Maybe letting my mom give me a scarf wasn't such a bad idea." I thought as Kevin pulled me in for a wonderful and magical kiss in the snow. "Maybe moms did know something after all." I thought as Kevin and I enjoyed our Christmas kiss.

**...**

**There we go, Christmas Kiss. I hope everyone enjoyed my story and the amazing mind-blowing finale. Just a question to everyone, did anyone else get weirded out when Kevin said, "Lovely Gwen"? That's Michael's thing not Kevin's, it didn't sit well with me. Oh well, happy endings are always the greatest. So make me happy and review please! –Lioness002 **


End file.
